Bloodless Sisters
by ImagineBrittany1997
Summary: Everline is sixteen years old with a tragic past that will stay with her the eternity that she lives. Alice had been the one to save her. Years later,Ever is brought to Forks and is reunited with her savior-though she isn't so quick to be with the other vampire again.With doubt that things will change for her, will her self-involved self risk her life for the Cullen?


Fan fiction

Twilight

Bloodless Sisters

I finished off the second man within an hour, dropping his dead weight and chuckling.

"See what happens when you mess with underage girls?" I spoke to him, although I knew he was dead. The sick bastard put his hands on me, he should have expected it.

"You are going to clean up your mess, aren't you?"

Smirking I faced an old friend. "Now Armello, why should I?" He smirked at me in return and I leaned against the alley wall. "What brings you to my presence?"

"I have brought word that the Cullen's have committed a crime,"

"And..."

"And that was years ago. It was a mistake and the Cullen's live,"

I laughed. "You bring me no important news?" I joked.

"You are hard to track," He glances at the dead man at my feet. "Despite the... deeds, you participate in. Were you hungry?"

"Yes, in fact, I was," I frowned a little. "The myths are true, by the way. Scumbags really do taste like scum,"

"I know were you can find better food,"

I perked up a little. "Where?"

"Forks,"

"Forks, as in..."

"The Cullen's home,"

* * *

I knew exactly what Armello meant. The Cullen's have been a problem for us for centuries. Wherever they went, the area was off-limits. They were too powerful... Too good. Our coven never stood a chance. The Olympic coven has been known as vegetarians, and it both sickened and caused me desire. I never understood what the desire was, however. It can be either due to my want for a family, or boredom that makes me want people to talk to other than perverted men that die the moment I feel them too close to me.

"Ahhh, hello," I peered from the top of a tree, and spotted a girl that looked to be nineteen. I licked my lips, listening to her heart pulse. I could sense pureness. My favorite. Pureness, but stupidity.

The sun was gone and replaced with a full moon, and the girl turned into an alley. Stupid girl. I leapt on to the ground silently and ran in behind her, immediately wrapping my fingers around her throat. She gasped, but couldn't scream as my grip tightened.

"Release her, Everline,"

I stopped just as my fangs lightly touched the girls neck. I faced the intruder that stood at the end of the alley.

"Stalking visitors, Alice?" I smirked.

"You are trespassing, Ever," She sighed.

"I am hungry. It's just an innocent snack,"

"Let her go, and I'll get you a mountain lion or something,"

I scowled at her. "It isn't nice to force eating habits," Smiling, I went to bite the whimpering girl.

Then there was a rush of wind and Alice stopped me with her hand on my shoulder. "I saw your future, Ever. It isn't pretty,"

Sighing in aggravation, I pulled back once again and looked into Alice's eyes. "What did you see?"

"Let her go, and I'll tell you,"

Growling, I released the girl and she ran off, crying for help. "You better hope she doesn't spread the word,"

"There's no evidence. And it's dark,"

"What did you see?"

"Come home with me."

"Okay, but only because I'm curious," She smiled and grabbed hold of my hand. I yanked away and stalked ahead of her.

"Things are different now, Alice,"

"I see," She mumbled and followed behind me. We started running to the Cullen's home.

* * *

We arrived only a minute later to a silent house.

"They're all hunting," She told.

"And Renesmee?"

She raised an eyebrow at me. "I didn't know you were keeping up with the community,"

I nodded. "I have a messenger,"

She smiled as she sat on a couch and I sat in a chair across from her. She got right to the point. "If you do not stop killing, the Volturi will come after you,"

My back straightened. "Impossible,"

"No, it's not. You are the most dangerous rogue to the Volturi,"

I smiled. "I'm flattered,"

"This is serious Ever!"

"Why do you care!"

"Because I love you!"

I looked away from her and she sighed. "If anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do,"

"You have a family, Alice,"

"But you are my sister, blood or not,"

"We don't have blood," I stated, then cursed myself. She knew that if I got all technical, then she had me. I sighed in exasperation. "What do you suppose I do?"

"Stay here,"

My eyes widened. "You mean be a vegetarian?"

She nodded. "Carlisle and Esme wouldn't mind adopting you, and I'm sure Renesmee would share her room-"

"Alice, vampires don't sleep. I don't need a room,"

"Well, no. But for privacy or space,"

"I would just leave for a run,"

"Well, you'd have company. People to talk to,"

I silenced her with a hand. "I'll stay,"

"Really?" She brightened. I nodded. "Yay!" She shocked me with a hug, causing me to tense.

"Alice," She didn't let go, and then I realized that she was crying venom into my shirt. Shocked, but seeing her hurting, I left her be.

* * *

By the time the rest of the family came home and walked into the living room, Alice was still clinging to me. They stood in confusion.

"Uhm, Alice?" Alice looked up at Bella. "Are you okay?"

Sniffling, she nodded but refused to let go. I was getting more and more confused with every minute. I knew she missed me, but I didn't understand why.

Jasper approached her and knelt at her side. "Alice, what's wrong? And who is this?"

"I'm Ever," I said, not at all friendly.

"Okay, Ever, why is my wife crying?" He reached out to stroke Alice's cheek, but I slapped it away quickly.

Frowning, I said. "Sorry, I don't know why I did that,"

Alice, almost reluctantly, sat up and sat right at my side. "Carlisle, can we adopted her?"

Taken aback, he nodded slowly. "Of course," Then he turned to his wife. "Would it be okay with you?"

She nodded. "We'd love to have you, Ever,"

Frowning, I looked at the whole family. I was surprised that they agreed so quickly.

Esme and Carlisle were holding hands, Emmett had his arm around Rosalie's shoulders, Edward had an arm around Bella's waist and his other arm on his daughter's shoulder. Jasper was still knelt by Alice. And it hurt.

Seeing these vampires so close together. They're a family. One unlike the ones I've seen even before I was turned into a bloodsucker.

Jumping to my feet, Alice jumping at the sudden move, I said. "I am going hunting," I started to walk away when Alice grabbed me.

"Ever..."

"Don't worry," I growled. "I'm not gonna harm your precious mortals,"

"That's not the point," She tried looking me in the eyes, which I avoided. To my annoyance, she forced me to look at her. And when I did, I was powerless. "Don't run away,"

"Alice-"

"Please,"

Crap. "Fine, okay, whatever," I ripped my eyes off hers and plopped back on the couch, crossing my arms.

"Woah, Alice. Do you have the power of persuasion?" Emmett chuckled.

Alice smiled, "Long story,"

"I hate you,"

She rolled her eyes at my blunt statement.

"We have a long time available," Rosalie said. "Care to share?"

"I'm guessing you've never mentioned me," I said.

Alice gave me a look. "You know why, too,"

"Whatever. Then tell them now,"

"It's not that simple for either of us," She whispered. Though, I don't know why. The room is filled with vampires, after all.

"Okay, then I will,"

"Are you okay with sharing this?"

"It was nearly a hundred years ago,"

Frowning, she started explaining our past together. And I played it over in my head along her words.

"I was already turned, thirty years pass my turning to be exact. I heard screaming,"

_I was being attacked. I wish I could say it was a vampire, but I'd be lying. It was a man that had a few too many drinks. I was still human, and fighting the best I could. I got a few good kicks in, but to my shame, I was also a little... off._

"No, please! Let me go!"

"Shut up!" He smacked me hard across my face. I fell down and he laid on top, groping me. I cried out.

"Help! Someone help!"

"She sounded so close," Alice was saying. "But it was more than fifty miles. I ran faster than I thought I could."

_I was sobbing, my naked body curled up into the fetal position behind a dumpster. I remember wanting to die. I remember scratching myself until a drew blood. I felt filthy. His hands were burned into me. I couldn't get the gross feeling of his hands on me._

I kept whimpering. "I want to die. I want to die. Please, kill me!" I slammed my own fists into my head, wanting the images to end. I abused my thigh to feel pain that wasn't related to my rape. I again dragged my nails across arms, blood dripping down with them. Feeling no difference, I screamed on top of my lungs and prepared to punch my head once more. Only to have my arm stopped.

"I was too late, and it nearly killed me inside,"

_At first, I freaked and lashed out at her. But her cold hands held on to my arms and I eventually looked into her eyes, and I felt calm. Realising I was calming down, she removed her jacket and covered me. I continued sobbing._

"Normally, I'd have even just a little urge for blood around mortals. But, all that I felt was worry. I felt human. I picked her up and headed to my house,"

_I was tired. Hurting. But every time I shut my eyes I'd feel him feeling me. I would feel him _inside_ me. It had me trembling more than the cold did._

"Shhh, it's okay," We entered the house. I heard the door close and she walked into a living room. She lied me down on the couch. When she tried pulling away, I wouldn't let her. "We have to get you cleaned up," She whispered gently to me.

"I want to die," I kept repeating that sentence. And she held me, shifting me on to her lap and cradling me. And that's when I realized

why I felt okay being with her.

I was sixteen years old. A runaway. My father was violent whenever he had a bad day, my mother had died of an illness, and I had no siblings. I was alone and unloved for as long as I can remember.

The eyes.

Eyes tell you so much about a person's mood, about whether or not they can be trusted and stay trustworthy. Every person I met, I look into their eyes, and saw their mood, but looked pass it and saw that eventually, I would be hurt.

Alice's eyes made me feel safe and protected, I never wanted to leave her.

"I helped her get cleaned up, gave her some of my clothes to wear, and I got her food. She didn't say anything to me. She was still shaky even after three hours,"

I was exhausted and she saw it. She led me to her couch and lied me down.

"Sleep," She said. "I'll stay with you, don't worry,"

Too tired, I tried sleeping. She stayed at my feet.

"Everything was fine... At first,"

_I was back in the alley. He was hurting me again, ripping my clothes off. I was going through it again. I screamed._

"Ahhh!" I woke up whimpering and screaming. I sobbed at Alice's side, who was quick to be there for me. She hushed me and stroked my hair.

"It's over. I won't let anyone get you. I promise,"

"That's when I decided to change her," Alice looked at me while she continued. "I knew the pain would still be there, but less intense,"

"Do you still think about it?"

I looked at Renesmee.

"Renesmee..," Bella said disapprovingly.

Seeing her mistake, she shook her head. "Sorry, that was rude. I shouldn't have asked,"

"It's fine," I said. "Yes, I do think about it. Something like that is hard to forget,"

"Alice..." Carlisle spoke. "Can I see you in the kitchen?"

Alice gripped my hand. "Not without her,"

"Fine,"


End file.
